Vanilla Cupcake and Vanilla Ice cream
by PriestessXRitsu
Summary: He's away and I'm all alone. But craving for a vanilla cupcake and vanilla ice cream really didn't meant for an intimate vanilla with him. I just never thought it could happen. Author: I'm a newbie. Sorry for some mistakes you might encounter reading this LEMON. Yes, this is LEMON. ;)


Curled down on her velvety white bed, drowning the pillow with endless tears, she somehow hope it soon ends. Sniffling his big fluffy snowy pillow, she tried and tried to rest her aching head on and hold it with her rosy trembling hands. No message, no calls, no letter, no, nothing anything at all.

It's been two weeks and six days since their last video chat. Three weeks since he had made his last call to her. Three weeks and half a day to be exact for his last message. She thought she'll get a hang of it all for a month, but the real deal is seriously sinking into her thick head.

A now, 22 year old woman, name Ayuzawa Misaki, was drowning in her own pool of tears absorbed literally by his now wet pillow. She missed him, her now 4 year old fiance, Usui Takumi, who went to Britain to fix some business and had stealthily left his beloved in their apartment for almost a month. Heart-breaking it is for Misaki for she had no communication with him, at all.

Sniffling more, and draping down the black duvet off her to the carpeted floor. Not really caring for anything. She went straight to the fridge, hungry for a vanilla cupcake.

The apartment is not his apartment, it is hers. To where it's much easier to get to her work than from his own. It's kitchen has several instruments in it, for which she had been using intellectually, and make delicious desserts from it. Cupcake, is her thing.

Gloomily, and awkwardly, she pulled the fridge's door and fetch the thing she had been crazy for the past 2 weeks.

"This has nothing to do with you, alien!" And she bit the innocent cupcake decorated with a white vanilla icing and a face of a male character with two small dotted green eyes and spiky lining of yellow hair.

"Finished!" And she's done eating her self baked delectable cupcake. She soon found out that cupcake won't do her hungry stomach and fetch her sunglasses and wallet.

As soon as she reached the door, and opened the damn white door, a man, in his grey Prada suit with a grand bouquet of roses, and a jar of vanilla flavored ice cream is in front of her being. Her gaze is focus on the red roses with a single white rose on its center and pinned with a letter inscribed a white 'SORRY' note.

She moved forward to get the white rose, purposely not looking on the carrier, pick it up from the rest of the bouquet. Her eyes grew a millimeter when she saw the hanging red note inscribed with "I LOVE U" as she managed to completely pull off the remaining stem. She took it. Inside, she's glad, for some uncertain reasons. Her eyes then darted at the jar of ice cream. Still her head is a bit down and her bangs mostly hinder her sight, she knew that the carrier is probably be grinning right now. And so she heard,

"I'm home."

Reluctantly looking up, Misaki was damn right about him smirking that smirk and deep inside her she knows to herself, the love of her life, Takumi is already forgiven.

"Yeah, Welcome home"

And she smiled.

* * *

"Ugh, I really want to kiss you right now but I got these stuff" he smiled apologetically, still in his dashing appearance.

Six-footer, leanly-built, golden-haired, green-eyed, my own perverted alien was a man who rarely looked anything less than absolutely gorgeous on any day of his life.

Grinning, I let him in, opening the door wide. and saw my perverted alien slash fiance dropped all the 'stuff' on my ever presentable-but-not-so-innocent grey couch. His suit is tucked on the back. He just notices when he pulled it off him and place it to a near coffee table. Laughing on my own private joke, he quickly turned and frowned a bit and hurriedly came over to me not loosing that stupid grin. He smells heavenly, I loved it. He closed the door and flashes his perfect smile on me, knowing that he's forgiven, not with the help of the 'stuff', but with the obvious fact that I love him.

The smile I'm mimicking on his face has caught myself starring at my now-visible fiance in front of me. Wow, he's really here, my inner self rejoice so much, while happily jumping like a high school girl. And then that smile that has slowly sink into his smirk to a loose parted lips, sexy and waiting for mine.

And finally, he pinned me on the wall of the foyer, hungrily catching my lips and brutally inserted his tongue which got me into the scene we are having, and fought for dominance.

Unconsciously dropping my wallet and glasses, I grab his neck and instinctively find his head while desperately pulling his body into mine. Expertly grazing his velvet tongue on every teeth and crooks of my mouth. His right hand begins to trace the curves of my spine beneath the blue cami I've been wearing since the morning i took a bath. I heard his low grunts. The fact that I'm still full clothed, and uncertain to leave my lips, he step backwards and glared at me, head to toe.

"You've lost weight" hissing at me, he closes his eyes, as if in pain. Looking at myself i heard his disapproving grunt.

"Take it off Misa, I want to look at you now" I inquisitively look at his frowning. Not giving any answer back, i shrugged the feeling of discontentment. Well maybe because my appetite wasn't just there, when apparently he wasn't here.

Naked to now darker emerald eyes and making obvious of his carnal intention with my top naked flesh.

"Well, good thing your tits haven't been affected with your lack of appetite when i was gone"

Grinning at his observation, he rapidly moved forward and found my lips aching for his kiss. His expert right hand manages to cup my right bobbing breast and let my bra slide off my arms, and unceremoniously drops on the floor. I caught his chartreuse tie and slid it off from his head that stops our kissing slash eating each others mouth.

Grabbing the opportunity, he now shifted from my mouth to my jaw and started to lick every skin on my neck. He suckled a lot of his known pulses that had made my moans turn into cries. Feeling his grin on the right crook of my neck, where he sucked, licked, and bit, and then continuously licking up and down until he kisses his way between my breast.

"I really love this twins", letting me look at what he was doing, he smiled back and resume to tease my nipples and gently pulled it. My lust meter was dangerously increasing as Takumi incredibly sucks my perky nipples, but my lower part is aching for his touch. I know, they're very lonely since the day he left.

While Takumi's left hand busily pinching my right boob, he looked at me hungrily pulling with his teeth my left nipple, kissed it and sucked it more.

"Taku, my lips are aching", I innocently grab his right index finger and bit the tip of it, pushed it inside my mouth and started to lick. Looking at him, through my lashes, his lips parted, gasped and left my now red and thoroughly bit nipple. Gawking at the sensual licking of my tongue to his fingers. He pushed his middle finger into my mouth and gradually pulled it with his now soaked fingers. He pushed and pulled it twice and I shook my head and bit my lower lip.

"Not these lips, Takumi" I slowly lead his soaked fingers downwards and insert them inside my jeggings, letting it slide to my soaking panties. Gasping at the feel of the rubbing fingers to my aching nub.

Takumi's smirk is painted permanently on his face while his finger sensually caressing my wet lips. Finding my entrance, and very appreciatively grins at the result of his strokes. Takumi slid one slick finger inside.

"Aah!" I gasped at the sudden intrusion, turning my mouth into a perfect O. He leans on to my naked body and claimed my mouth.

In and out, stroking every usual parts inside me, matching the caresses of his tongue inside my mouth and teasing my entrance with the other tip of his wet finger. I moaned, and Takumi inserted the other finger,making my eyes grew larger and he lovingly strokes my insides.

This is so 'erotic' as I visualized myself, nakedly pinned on the wall, with my hot fiance still on his suit, and letting his fingers work in and out of me. Loving me slowly.

Casually pushing in and pulling out, my walls begins to tighten and I know, I squirted at his hands and he left my lips, grinning. Stupid grin, I glared at him, but pushed aside the thought immediately as for basically, I'm on cloud nine.

I was so out of myself and senses that I didn't notice Takumi is kneeling down in front of me. With the help of his left hand, leaving my fully massaged right boob, he pulls off my jeggings along with my fully soaked black silky thong with hot red lacy linings.

"Always ready, Misa-chan" He teased.

"Aah, just sh-shut up, pervert!" I hissed back, knowing that my senses are meekly been grabbed by my lover to what he is currently doing to me.

Glaring at me with his eyes full of lust, he leans in, and slowly said "But I like it, Very. Much. Misaki. You're mine." His leaned face to my clit made my inside tingles and awaits for more pleasure he can give. Then, with no more innuendos, he darted his tongue to my swelling red clit. Making me gasped and bit my lower lip with excitement. Lapping me with his velvety tongue and stroking me with his two fingers. Oh God, I was dying from the pleasure. Moaning loudly, I grabbed his soft spiky golden hair, and push my hips forward to his face as he expertly doing me. Making my inside vibrates with ecstasy and he was right there with me.

"Oh fuck" I groaned, not really caring for the morals and values right now, I certainly need this man.

Takumi pulled my legs over his shoulders and licked between my folds, soaked and tensed from his touch. My hands started to make fists on his hair as the most sensitive part of me is being eaten and made love with my own man.

Abruptly, he withdraws his fingers, leaving me wanting more. He quickly puts his fingers on his mouth and his expression informs me that i tastes good. . .really good. He once told me, that my squirts are sweet, and had proven it to me many times. I do taste sweet. I flushed, although I know that I really do blush a lot, even if we're not making love. He uses his fingers to part my lips and let the tip of his tongue graze me inside. Arching my back, "Takumi, please" I screamed and pleaded, holding my dearest life to his hair.

"Not yet, baby" he whispers below me.

Back to my perky and swollen nub, he tortures me, coaxing my body and my whole senses to the brink of orgasm, and then stop a bit, to let me slid back down. Again and again. So frustrating, this alien is.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm cumming" I managed to whisper between cries and moans I made.

As soon as he heard me, Takumi rams his two fingers to my slick cunt and brutally lapped my swollen clit. Moving my hips with every thrust. And with that, a warm rush of pleasure spread through me and I crashed and exploded in his hands and mouth. I can't help but scream out his name. "Takumi!"

And I'm lost.

* * *

I feel like a jelly-o, my whole body and both my legs are totally limp.  
Takumi continues to enjoy himself lapping at my still pulsating insides, rewarding him with sweet delectable syrup of mine.

I caressed his head, and coaxing him to stand up. He uses my frame to do so. Sated but very well pleased and pleasured. I felt so good, after all the crying the whole morning, this is what I get for the afternoon, then it's worth it.

Immediately, Takumi rises up, and presses his body to me, letting me know he also has his needs.

"We're not finished yet" He whispers to my ear making my insides constrict its muscles for the impending pleasure my perverted alien of a fiance was about to give me.

"I'm waiting", biting my lower lip to indicate him that i'm becoming a wanton for his own pleasure.

Smirking again, he runs his two overly used fingers on my jaw, to the corner of my mouth and points it at my slighly parted rosy lips.

"Suck" he orders in a whisper. I close my mouth around him and do as I'm told. Oh, I really can taste myself with this. And he taste so good as well. I wonder what else would I like to suck. My inner muscles starts to clench at the thought. I scrape my teeth and bite the soft skin of his fingers.

I heard him groaned deeply. And he slowly pull his wet fingers from my mouth and trails it down to my now calm and velvety soft nipples. He soon possessed my left boob, and slowly massage it. Lifting his left hand, it mirrors he's right hand's actions to my other breast.

"It fits perfectly" He murmurs, looking at me, while playing and oggling my breasts. Then one moment after, his face is between my twins. While his hands continue to knead the inner sides of my breasts, Takumi kisses my skin, then the inner sides of my breasts and licks the way up to my waiting lips.

Hungrily sucking my mouth, I encircle my hands on his neck. Loving the fact that this man, is only mine. My only perverted alien. Smiling at his kiss, I gently caress his perfect jaw and cheek. Pulling from the kiss, due to out of breath, I inhaled and attacks his throat. It vibrates as he groans. Licking his neck the way he licks me earlier, made his erection more palpable as I grind myself to his.

He pulls back, and glared at me "I can't help it Misa, I'm taking you now",

"Of course" It's like my words are his undoing. He lifts my legs, and I automatically wraps it around his waist. I forcefully unbutton his shirt, opening the top 2 buttons, desperate for more skin. I can tell he's beginning to open his fly. And just a mere second, his tip is already rubbing the flesh of my cunt. I moaned from the feeling of lust. Needing for more attention, my tounge darted his mouth, and soon engages in a battle of dominance with his.

Takumi pins me on the wall, not really trusting his legs from the pleasure we're both having. I want him so badly, and I know from the way he looks, he's very hungry for me too. Oh my Takumi. He really never disappoint me as he eases himself into me. Oh God. Slowly and gently. He's so big, and so damn hard, like a steel. Shit. But from what I hear from his grunts, he needed it more. So I move my hips to his, letting him know, that everything is okay, now.

"Still", he rasps, his hands digging into my flesh. "Please, Misa, it's okay, let me just feel it"

I stop. Shit, he feels so incredibly good inside me. He caresses my face, his emerald eyes look at me wildly, his lips are parted as he breathes. He looks so good, like a sex-god. I thank the heavens I'm the only girl that can look at him like this.

He moves a bit. "Oh, Misaki, I really love to be inside you." God, I really can't take it anymore, I'm dripping wet. Placing both my hands on his shoulders for balance. I flex my hips again, and this time he reciprocates my movement. And he move, like really move.

"Oh my, Takumi" He's pounding me, I'm bouncing up and down in his arms. My boobs are in rhythm with his movement, and it just gave him a perfect view. Teasing him, I said,

"Enjoying the show, pervert?, aah!" I squeal, as he thrust harder in me.

"Enjoying the ride, kaichou? aah shit" And I squeezed him.

Seriously, he's still calling me that, oh well, I still call him my perverted alien and he's inside of me, pushing in and pulling out, so everything's good, really good. He loves me, and I love him. Oh. This is heaven. I bit my lip, and closes my eyes to feel the pleasure I'm very much please to be feeling right now.

The fast grinding of his length inside me has let me build up again that pleasure, I seriously doubt will be happening with just a bit more pounding. He invades my mouth greedily, taking all I'm willingly to give. After he left me, with no communication etc at all, I forgive him. I love this alien so much, it's so overwhelming.

His hands move to my backside and he controls me, moving me up and down, again and again, at his pace, his hot slick tempo.

"Yes, oh fuck, Misa, come on baby, come for me" he hisses between breathes.

"Aarg", I groan helplessly as he rammed me on the wall, reaching that peak of pleasure.

He moans loudly and wraps his arms around me, as he explodes, jerking inside me, once, twice, and he was coming long and hard, spurting hotly into the clutching insides of my body. And everything tightened viciously, I came around him and this time it's long, just like him. I bit my lip trying to stop the moan but failed to do so, and groaned carnally in his ear.

"Aaarg, Ta-kumi. Aah aah"

And once again, I'm lost.

* * *

I just realized now, that I'm still on my heels and was just about to get some vanilla ice cream on some store and never knew to be able to have a very intimate vanilla sex, here on my foyer, in my own apartment, with my own perverted alien.


End file.
